knightschroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
How to create a Hero page
This is a basic guide on how to add/create a Hero page for Knights Chronicle Wiki. You should create a page with Hero's general information and costumes, if the case. Copy the following template onto a new page, named after the max★ Hero's name. Type the name of the page you want to go to via your URL bar. Try searching for the page first however, it may already exist! :Example: For Rue, create a page named Grand Duchy Maid Rue. Blank Template ;name: The Hero's name goes here. This affects the image name as well. Example: Rue. ;title: Type only the title of the Hero's maximum star level, if the Hero belongs to an evolution chain. For example: Rue's maximum star level name is Grand Duchy Maid, so type title = Grand Duchy Maid. Sting's maximum star level name is Hollow Body Sting, so type title = Hollow Body. ;stars: How many stars the Hero has in his/her/its max version. Type only the amount of stars, for example if a Hero's max version has 6 stars, type "6", if 3 stars, type "3". ;rarity: Each hero has their own rarity level. There are four rarity levels: N''', '''R, SR, and SSR. ;group: Each Hero belongs to a group (See Codex in-game). Type group's name here. For example: Rue belongs to Honorable Heroes. ;type: The Hero's type. There are four Hero types: Attack, Defense, Hybrid, and Support. ;element: The Hero's element. There are six Hero elements: Fire, Wind, Water, Light, Dark, and Rainbow. ;SPD: The Hero's basic Attack Speed value. ;cv: Type here the Hero's voice actor, if the case. For example: Hashimoto Marie. ;acquire: Type here how to acquire this Hero. For example: Summon. ;leadicon: The name of Leader Skill's icon. Type leaderskill_XX, replacing "XX" by a number as follows: :If the Hero is from the Shadow Guild, Dark Knights, White Knights, or Marvelous Heroes, type the Hero's name. For example: Kali. ;leader: The Leader Skill's name. For example: Spiritual Dominance. ;leaddesc: The Leader Skill's description. For example: Increases Dark/Water allies' ATK by 20%. ;pass1icon: The name of first Passive Skill's icon. Type the term as follows: ;passive1: The first Passive Skill's name. For example: Chain Magic. ;pass1desc: The first Passive Skill's description. ;pass2icon: The name of second Passive Skill's icon. Type the term as follows: ;passive2: The second Passive Skill's name. For example: Magic Concealment. ;pass2desc: The second Passive Skill's description. ;skill1: The first Active Skill's name. For example: Sphere of Destruction. ;sk1desc1~6: The first Active Skill's description for each skill level. ;sk1gif: Type anything, like .''' (a dot), if you want to add a gif for that skill. ;skill2: The second Active Skill's name. For example: '''Twilight Shock. ;sk2CD: The second Active Skill's cooldown. If a skill level has a different cooldown from the others, type the levels and values using brackets. For example: 6 (Lv.1~5) 5 (Lv.6) ;sk2desc1~6: The second Active Skill's description for each skill level. ;sk2gif: Type anything, like .''' (a dot), if you want to add a gif for that skill. ;skill3: The third Active Skill's name. For example: '''Twilight Shock. ;sk3CD: The third Active Skill's cooldown. If a skill level has a different cooldown from the others, type the levels and values using brackets. For example: 6 (Lv.1~5) 5 (Lv.6) ;sk3desc1~6: The third Active Skill's description for each skill level. ;sk3gif: Type anything, like .' (a dot), if you want to add a gif for that skill. ;story: The Hero's story as described in Hero's Codex Info. ;evo: Type anything, like '. (a dot), if the Hero belongs to an evolution chain. ;big: Type anything, like .''' (a dot), if the Hero has an illustration in Codex Info. Example Template